


Work up a Sweat

by vampirepun



Series: Every Monsta X Pairing [21]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Fuck Gym, Gym Sex, Gyms, Kissing, M/M, Praise, Wonho's Tiny Shorts, exercise, gym equipment, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirepun/pseuds/vampirepun
Summary: When Changkyun joins Hoseok at the gym, they find an alternative regimen to get their blood pumping.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Series: Every Monsta X Pairing [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972867
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Work up a Sweat

**Author's Note:**

> I want to note that the final three fics in my attempt to write every MX pairing were planned out and/or started prior to Wonho's departure. He is explicitly mentioned in this fic, as is his departure. I just felt that needed to be said, I do not want to ruin anyone's interest or fun!

Changkyun finally made it to the gym a couple of minutes later than he was supposed to. He wasn’t used to leaving at such an early hour, but he wasn’t the one who picked the meeting time. He stopped at the entrance, pushing his hair off his forehead and back under his hat, then looked around for Hoseok. He craned his neck back and forth a few times before he finally caught Hoseok staring at him a few feet away, smiling and drinking through a straw. Changkyun grinned back shyly and walked over.

“Hey, sorry I’m late,” he greeted, looking down at Hoseok’s drink. It was some health drink, much too green for Changkyun’s liking.

“Don’t worry about it. Here!” Hoseok lifted up another drink for Changkyun, its colour less intimidating. Changkyun blinked in surprise before taking it with an embarrassed ‘thanks’. He immediately took a sip, finding the flavour tolerable but it didn’t hold enough of a kick to wake him up. He wished it were coffee. “Shall we?” Hoseok asked, turning towards the entrance.

“I guess,” Changkyun muttered, holding the door open for Hoseok. When he turned back to face him, Changkyun noticed how good he looked. He looked healthy, with soft hair and his skin practically glowing. Changkyun wanted to look and feel as healthy as him, which had inspired his request to tag along with him in the first place.

“I won’t be too hard on you, I promise,” Hoseok assured him once they reached the locker room, placing his bag on a bench and immediately pulling off his hoodie. Changkyun was relieved to hear that, knowing how long and notorious Hoseok’s routine was.“What have you been focusing on?”

“I have a regimen, mostly my chest and arms.” Changkyun started to undress from his layers of casual wear to change into his gym clothes. He learned the hard way that Hoseok’s decision of working out in shorts and tank tops was to prevent discomfort from his intense exercise and not an aesthetic choice.

Hoseok pulled on his bright orange shorts that Changkyun knew all too well. “Have you used any of the machines, or do you stick to weights?” He lifted his foot to rest on the bench as he tied his shoe. Changkyun nodded a beat too late.

“I do both. I only like using the machines if someone else is with me. They’re a bit…” He was too embarrassed to admit they intimidated him, especially in front of Hoseok, who seemed to be an expert on every device in the gym. Hoseok simply nodded.

“Whatever you want, I’ll be here to help!” Hoseok smiled before turning away and shoving his gym bag into his locker awkwardly, pulling out his plain black water bottle and slipping something else Changkyun didn’t catch into his pocket. “I’ll prove that the machines aren’t so bad. When we’re done today you’ll be as comfortable with them as I am on them.” Changkyun hummed and nodded, trying to ease his nerves by stretching his arms out in front of him. He stood there waiting for Hoseok, who was having trouble with his lock. He finished his drink and tossed the cup into the garbage. “Ready?” Hoseok asked when he finally got his locker shut.

“As I’ll ever be!” Changkyun said with a nervous laugh, following Hoseok into the gym.

It was empty, either due to the early hour or the arrangements in their membership based on their status. It made Changkyun both relieved and nervous being alone with Hoseok. He expected Hoseok to abandon him to start his own daily regimen with habitual ease, but instead he eased into exercise with his eyes focused on Changkyun. Changkyun stared at the ceiling as he went through each warm up stretch of his own routine, feeling Hoseok’s eyes on him but never catching them when he turned to look back.

“Are you not starting with cardio today?” Changkyun asked while doing his final neck stretches. Hoseok paused in thought with parted lips before answering.

“No, I don’t want to tire myself out today,” he replied, and Changkyun furrowed his brows in confusion. Wasn’t that the point of exercise? Hoseok walked over to the weight set and grabbed a pair he seemed familiar with, setting them next to the weight bench. He turned back to Changkyun. “Have you used this machine before? It would help with your arms.” Hoseok pointed to the machine to his right, the large imposing one that Changkyun tended to avoid. He preferred the one with the bar that he would pull down, not the heavy one that felt like his shoulders were being pulled from their sockets.

“Just the one time… with you,” he mumbled. It was the last time Changkyun had worked out with Hoseok, less of a serious routine and more trying things out. He remembered Hoseok with his phone out, filming his back as he tried it. The memory brought heat to Changkyun’s cheeks when he remembered that he had been shirtless in the clip.

“Right, of course. Well, start with a weight set as warm up then we’ll tackle it again. If that’s alright,” he added hastily, and Changkyun nodded. He was good with the weights, and went over and picked up ones he was comfortable with. As he started his reps and mentally kept count, he watched Hoseok do his own. His breath was controlled, loud puffing exhales as he moved carefully. He would grin at Changkyun when he caught his eye, licking at the sweat forming on his upper lip. Changkyun quickly looked down, embarrassed and ashamed for staring.

Once he was done with his first reps, he switched to lateral raises, stepping back to give himself room to lift his arms. Working out with someone else made him aware of the noises he was making, and he found himself holding his breath to prevent any embarrassing sounds from escaping his lips. The lack of music blasting in his ears also threw off his usual rhythm, every move taking longer and hurting more.

“Changkyunnie?” He flinched hearing Hoseok inches away from him. He blinked back into focus, letting out a confused noise in response. “Your raises aren’t proper form.”

“It’s not?” Changkyun grimaced at the sound of his voice, already puffing out breath while Hoseok breathed quickly but steadily as he shook his head. Changkyun tensed up when he felt Hoseok’s touch, one firm hand on his waist and the other twisting his arm into the proper position.

“Lifting like that will hurt you in the long run. Do it like this.” He helped lift his arm into the proper raise, the contact causing a shiver of desire down Changkyun’s spine. His grasp was firm, warm, and Changkyun swallowed down a pang of yearning in his chest.

“Oh, okay, thank you.” Changkyun felt his face heat up as Hoseok’s touch lingered on his waist, sliding slowly off of him to return back to his workout. Changkyun went back to his own weights, and he took an even breath to focus on his routine once more. The improved form made it go by easier, and he easily transitioned into the rest of his reps.

Rather than tiring him out, the weight sets gave Changkyun a new found energy, and he felt Hoseok following close behind him when he went to put the weights away. “Ready for the machines?” Hoseok asked, pushing his damp hair from his face with an easy grin.

“Yeah, only because you’re so eager.” Changkyun wiped sweat from the back of his neck and walked with Hoseok up to the imposing machine. “You use it first, let me see.”

Hoseok walked up to it smoothly, going behind to set up his weight preference. He grabbed it with a casual familiarity. “It’s an easy motion.” He pulled the two pieces apart in one fluid motion, his back and shoulder muscles flexing enticingly. Changkyun could tell his own weight preference was heavier, and he was lightening the load for Changkyun to settle into easier. He repeated the motion one more time before carefully setting the pieces down and stepping aside.

Changkyun swallowed, rolling his shoulders before approaching and grabbing the pieces. He turned his back on Hoseok, who stood a few feet away and watched him carefully. His first pull was slow, feeling which muscles started to tighten and burn. He let out a groan, pausing to compose himself. Feeling Hoseok’s presence behind him gave Changkyun the boost he needed to prove himself, and his next pull was smoother. He didn’t know if the speed and amount of strength was correct, but if it wasn’t Hoseok didn’t speak up about it. Changkyun caught his intense gaze from the corner of his eye, seeing him lift a thumb to his lips to bite down on.

“Is this good?” Changkyun asked, unable to mask the strain in his voice. He had trouble keeping his breath controlled, and started panting lightly through parted lips. Hoseok watched him for a few lingering seconds before answering.

“It’s good…” The tone of his voice made Changkyun’s breath catch, but he tried to make it seem like it came from the workout. In any other circumstance, he would have laughed nervously, but this time was different. He didn’t hear Hoseok’s footsteps as he got closer, and flinched when he felt his hand press to his back. It sent a shock of electric excitement up his spine, but he convinced himself it was just a subtle fix to his form. Sweat stuck the fabric of his tank top to his back, but it didn’t stop Hoseok as he rubbed his back.

Changkyun didn’t speak up, licking his lips and slowing down his next set but letting his rhythmic grunts and heavy breaths out. Hoseok sighed lightly, his hand straying away from friendly and comforting into something that made Changkyun’s stomach flip with anticipation.

“You look so good, baby…,” Hoseok breathed into his ear. Changkyun forced the weights back down with a loud clank, a dramatic gesture rather than a shocked reaction. He turned to face Hoseok, whose expression alone caused him to shiver. There was no room for Changkyun to question Hoseok’s intentions. The hand on the small of his back gently kept him from making a harsh impact with the machine as Hoseok pressed him against it and kissed him. The kiss was warm, the air thick and sweet with the mingling of sweat. The feeling of lips against his and the smooth glide of tongue made Changkyun moan, and Hoseok moaned back.

“So pretty…,” Hoseok mumbled against his lips, hands brushing over Changkyun’s body. He pushed his hands under his shirt, fingers stroking the curves and lines of his abs. Soft noises escaped from Changkyun, arching up into Hoseok’s touch. He didn’t understand Hoseok’s sudden interest in him, with his comparably less sculpted body. He pulled back from the heated kiss to catch his breath, looking into Hoseok’s eyes. His expression was deep with both arousal and yearning, hands not leaving Changkyun’s body. The months apart, the infrequency of interaction left the subtle changes of appearance more noticeable. Hoseok missed Changkyun just as much as he missed him.

Changkyun quickly pulled off his tank top, grabbing Hoseok’s wrists and encouraging his touches as he leaned in to kiss his neck. Hoseok wasn’t one to lead for very long, and he seemed to appreciate Changkyun taking charge. He tipped his head back and moaned softly, hands roaming over Changkyun’s sides and pecs. Changkyun kissed his neck, a few scattered bites that he hoped would leave marks.

“Sexy…,” Hoseok mumbled, mind blanking from pleasure, trailing off with a loud moan. He gripped Changkyn’s hips, pulling them to his own so he could grind up against him shamelessly. “Want to touch you… touch me…” He was cut off again when Changkyun tugged at his shirt, which he quickly peeled off and tossed to the floor.

Changkyun pressed a thigh between Hoseok’s legs, a light distraction as he looked up and tried to find a place to continue. He ignored the shock of realization that he was trying to have sex in a gym, and the possibility of someone coming in, and started guiding Hoseok to a nearby bench meant to lift barbells, knowing the seat was adjustable.

He urged Hoseok to sit down, pulling down his shorts and underwear and Hoseok flushed, biting hard on his lip to keep composure. Changkyun sank to his knees in front of him, making Hoseok gasp lightly, thighs shaking as he spread them further apart. “Changkyun…,” he whimpered as Changkyun pressed his mouth to his chest and stomach. His skin was slick and salty, a smooth canvas to indulge upon. Hoseok whined at each kiss, each mark Changkyun left as he got lower on his body.

“Oh my fucking God- Changkyun!” Hoseok forced out through gritted teeth, Changkyun not wasting time and bringing his cock to his lips. He let out a satisfied moan, sucking lazily on the tip. Hoseok’s stomach muscles tensed as he looked down to watch Changkyun. He gripped the cheap vinyl of the bench, wrinkling it. Changkyun was playful, teasing, slowly taking Hoseok into his mouth. He knew Hoseok couldn’t last long, every sensitive nerve lit up which made his thighs shake above him.

“Fuck me- fuck-,” Hoseok rasped, making Changkyun raise an eyebrow at him and tilt his head. He carefully pulled his mouth away, not bothering to wipe his shiny, spit slick lips. “Please...fuck me,” Hoseok insisted in a raw, vulnerable voice.

“I- Hoseok, I can’t-” Hoseok was quick to cut him off, sitting up and pressing a finger to Changkyun’s lips. He reached down to where his clothes were pooled around his ankles and pulled out a bottle of lube. Changkyun’s eyes widened, baffled at how he had not noticed the prominent bottle in shorts where nothing was left to the imagination.

“Oh,” was all Changkyun could say in response. He gripped Hoseok’s thigh, to both keep balance on his knees and try to control the desire in him. He wanted to fuck Hoseok. He wanted to push him against the wall, thrust rough and slow and make Hoseok cry out so loud it’d make the front desk worker blush. He wanted to feel his sweat drip down his body, his panting turn to desperate whines, his body flushed with pleasure. Changkyun wanted to give Hoseok the workout he craved, the workout he deserved.

“Prep yourself,” he ordered, and Hoseok bit his lip and nodded obediently. He laid himself down comfortably onto the bench, his shorts and underwear still dangling from his ankle. Changkyun watched him spread out and angle his hips up, lubing up his fingers and quickly pressing them in. He knew his own body, his own limits, instead of Changkyun’s rushed desperation causing any issues. He groaned watching Hoseok finger himself, placing a hand on his neglected erection through his workout shorts.

“You want me, baby?” he asked, licking his lips, wanting to tease Hoseok. It worked, making him gasp softly and nod. He gripped his cock and exhaled shakily, finding more pleasure in the desperation than he expected. He let Hoseok take his time, long enough for Changkyun to realize that not only were they about to fuck in the gym, but that they were doing it with their shoes on.

He didn’t have long to linger on the thought, because soon Hoseok was pulling his fingers out from himself and shifting on the bench. He spread his legs to expose his stretched hole, the edges of his tattoo just barely visible. Changkyun kept his gaze locked on the sight, blindly reaching for the lube, pushing the rest of his clothes down to let them pool at his feet. He quickly lubed up his cock, already panting lightly through parted lips.

“Ready?” he asked distractedly, pressing the tip of his cock against Hoseok to line up. Hoseok moaned a “yes,” holding up a thigh with one hand and gripping the head of the bench with the other. He looked downright pornographic, and Changkyun groaned loudly when he steadied himself with a grip to the bench at Hoseok’s side and pushed his hips into him. Hoseok’s lips parted in a silent moan, eyelashes fluttering as Changkyun bottomed out, hips pressed hard against him.

“Missed your cock…,” Hoseok panted, letting out a guttural moan when Changkyun started to move. “Oh God…” Changkyun looked down at Hoseok and saw the tears well up in his eyes. He lifted his hand from the bench to stroke lovingly along Hoseok’s side, making him whimper. Changkyun knew to start slow with Hoseok, let him feel every flick of his hips, every inch. Hoseok’s toes curled, thighs shaking from the strenuous position and Changkyun buried himself deeper, making himself groan loudly and tense up.

“Fuck, your abs…,” Hoseok murmured, licking his lips. Changkyun looked down at himself, baffled at his comment. It made him grin shyly. He looked back at Hoseok, his eyebrow raised, exhaling a soft chuckle of embarrassment. “I love your expression…,” Hoseok said softly, making Changkyun hum softly. Giving him a more exaggerated performance, he bit his lip and let it slip between his teeth.

From Hoseok’s squirms and flushed skin, Changkyun knew when to speed up his thrusts, letting him relish in the new sensation. His noises grew louder, rougher from his throat. “Oh, shit…,” Changkyun cursed, feeling Hoseok tighten around him. He licked his hand to lower it down to Hoseok, gripping his neglected cock. Hoseok gasped loudly, arching up into his touch.

Changkyun fucked into him roughly, desperately, knowing how close Hoseok was. He let go of his legs to pull Changkyun in closer, moaning loudly enough to worry Changkyun. He pumped Hoseok’s cock firmly, and he finally orgasmed with a rough moan of his name, collapsing back down onto the bench. Changkyun stopped his thrusts, rubbing Hoseok’s trembling thigh as he came down from his orgasm.

“Why’d you stop?” Hoseok asked softly, voice husky. Changkyun moved to pull out, but Hoseok sat up, leaning into him.

“I don’t want to come inside you,” he replied with embarrassment, and Hoseok nodded in agreement.

“Just come on me then.” He grinned when Changkyun sputtered, dropping his legs and wrapping his arms around him as Changkyun pulled out. “We’ll just shower after. C’mon.” Changkyun couldn’t say no to such a reasonable suggestion, reaching down to wrap his hand around his erection.

“Kiss me,” he told Hoseok softly, and Hoseok leaned into him. Their lips met as Changkyun started to stroke himself off, making him moan deeply into Hoseok’s mouth. Hoseok cooed against him, hands roaming over Changkyun’s hips. Feeling a heat pool in his stomach, Changkyun groaned roughly, hand moving faster over his cock. With another loud desperate noise, Hoseok pulled from the kiss, leaning back as Changkyun gasped and came over his stomach.

Lifting his head back up after dropping it, Changkyun let out a soft moan at the lewd image, come trailing into the deep grooves of Hoseok’s abs. Hoseok pushed his hair back and grinned, flattered and flushed with pleasure.

“You did so good, baby,” he praised Changkyun as he took a step back to pull his clothes back on. Hoseok seemed in no hurry to move, basking in the afterglow.

“You- It was really good,” Changkyun replied, his mind still fogged with lust. Hoseok finally stood back up and pulled his underwear and shorts back on, leaving his shirt discarded. “You worked me better than the machine would,” he added, and Hoseok laughed.

“I think we’ve worked out enough today. Let’s hit the showers.” Hoseok leaned down slowly to grab the bottle of lube and his neglected shirt. The glint in Hoseok’s eyes told Changkyun he wasn’t done with him yet, and that the shower would be more than simply washing this session off.

“You go ahead, I’ll catch up in a second.” Changkyun laughed as Hoseok left him with a pat on the shoulder and a wink, leaving him alone in the gym. Changkyun glanced around for his shirt, putting it on quickly when he found it. Then he went around the machine and wiped away any evidence of their encounter with some of the wet wipes that sat nearby. With one last look around, Changkyun followed Hoseok to the showers. If they made this their new routine, Changkyun could definitely see himself becoming a gym rat.

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to challenge myself and write every single Monsta x pairing, and with this final fic my goal has finally been achieved! Thank you so much to everyone who has followed this two year journey!!! Thank you so much for reading! Don't forget to kudos, comment and check out my other pairing oneshots! Twitter: @vampchangkyun


End file.
